The invention relates to personal care. More particularly, the invention relates to applicators for underarm antiperspirant and/or deodorant.
A well-developed art exists regarding dispenser/applicators for personal care products. One particular area involves applicators for solid or gel antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions. Applicators for solid and gel compositions are typically generally similar to each other, with a piston (platform) upwardly movable within a cylinder (barrel) to progressively drive the composition out the barrel upper end.
Due to the relative lack of stiffness of many gels and soft solids, dispensers for such compositions commonly include apertured applicator elements across the upper end of the barrel. Many solid products, instead have a removable molded seal inserted within the upper end. In manufacture, the seal may serve to mold the composition during a bottom fill operation. At the first use of the product, the end user extracts and discards the seal exposing the upper end of the composition. As molded by the seal, the upper end may have an ergonomically or ornamentally advantageous shape.
Dispenser/applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,724 (the '724 patent) entitled “Package for Merchandising Consumer Care Products”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,129 (the '129 patent) entitled “Seal for Applicator for Personal Care Compositions”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,215 (the '215 patent) entitled “Dispensing Package for a Cosmetic/Antiperspirant/Deodorant or Other Stick Product”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,412 (the '412 patent) entitled “Positively Sealed Cosmetic Dispenser”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,483 (the '483 patent) entitled “Rotary Dispenser”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,161 (the '161 patent) entitled “Container Having Content Level Indicator”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,803 (the '803 patent), entitled “Stick Dispenser”, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0172304 (the '304 publication) entitled “Package for Merchandising Consumer Care Products” and 2007/0114142 (the '142 publication) entitled “Container with Perfuming Means”.